Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
by Keith Wilcoxon
Summary: It's a race. With only a couple months until the release of Rowling's book, I am attempting to write a complete version myself. Please Please PLEASE read and review.
1. 5 Days Later

Harry Potter

and the

Deathly Hallows

_Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, factually, metaphorically, unknowingly, or any other kind of "ly" owned, controlled, or created the world, characters, or places in the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to miss J.K. Rowling. (I think that should make the lawyers happy)_

Chapter 1

5 Days Later

Harry Potter looked at the clock on his desk next to his bed. _3 a.m._ He thought. He hadn't been able to get some sleep for days. Not since the night Dumbledore died to be exact. It had been 5 days since, and the moment he came back to Number 4 Privet Drive, Harry was met with challenge after challenge. His Uncle Vernon locked up all of his school supplies and his chest in the cupboard under the stairs. Then he thought it would be a good idea to lock him in his room. Harry, being penniless, heart-broken, and without any contact to the outside worlds, had to sit all day alone without even his pet owl who had been missing since the day he got back. The first day of his return, a large owl pecked at the window through the cages Harry's uncle had attached with a copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry, having no money to pay and no way to get the paper, was reluctantly forced to shoo the owl away. Harry found himself even without his prized possession: his magic wand.

You see, Harry Potter was no ordinary boy, he was a soon-to-be-17-year-old wizard fresh out of his 6th year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To say even that would not be giving the poor boy justice, he was, in fact, no ordinary wizard either. He had come face-to-face with Lord Voldemort, the most evil wizard of all time, on several occasions only to come out of the earliest one with a mere scar. A scar that, it would seem, would forever control the destiny of Harry's life. Harry spent his sleepless days and nights practicing wand-less magic. He vaguely remembered reading a bit about it in some of his schoolbooks, but could obviously not consult them now. Now, at three o'clock in the morning of the 6th day back from school, Harry Potter managed to perform a little magic. During the day, he spent all of his time using wingardium leviosa to try and lift his dresser, but at night, he always practiced alohamora on the locks outside his bedroom door. This time, he heard a click.

Harry got off his bed, walked to his door, and turned the knob. He had to hold back a yelp of glee as the door easily opened. He listened to make sure nobody else heard him. When he could only hear the faint snores of his Uncle Vernon, or Aunt Petunia (he never really knew anymore), he decided he could move on. He slowly crept down the stairs to the cupboard. He concentrated all of his might on the locks and though _alohamora_. There was a loud pounding on the front door.

"Who in the blazes is that?!" yelled Uncle Vernon from his bedroom. Harry could hear him scampering around, putting on a robe. Harry reached for the cupboard, hoping that his spell had worked. He climbed in and left the door open a crack. There was another loud pound on the front door. Harry's Uncle finally got to the door and pulled it open. "What is the meaning of all--" he was cutoff by what he saw. In the doorway one could see the feet, legs, waist, and torso of a man, but that was all. Harry burst out immediately.

"Hagrid! How are you?" Rubeus Hagrid was the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwart's and the first person in the magical community that Harry had ever met, aside from his squib neighbor, Arabella Figg.

"'Ere's no time, Harry," Hagrid said, swooping into the house. "Grab your things and get moving." Harry immediately obeyed and started putting all his things together.

"What is the meaning of all this?!" shouted Vernon

"I don' have to answer to you, you ugly Muggle!" Hagrid shouted back at him. Vernon Dursley was speechless, a feat the Harry had waited years to see, but he could unfortunately not relish in it.

"I'm finished," Harry said as he wrapped his last little bit together.

"Good. Put a following charm on all of it. You need to apparate me to the Burrow."

"Hagrid, I can't apparate yet, I'm only sixteen."

"Wha'? You mean, yeh haven' heard? Well, there's no time now, jus' trust me an' do wha' I tell yeh." Harry moved out to the front lawn. He turned back to a still speechless Uncle Vernon, thinking of the best thing to say. "Don' bother, Harry. Yeh won' be seein' him again." With this, Hagrid grabbed Harry's arm, and the two of them, along with Harry's trunk, disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the short chapter everyone. The next one is going to be Uber long, so I didn't want to combine the two of them. However, I got what I wanted to do done in this one, so I hope you enjoyed the small preview of what's to come. From now on, updates will come in 3 chapters at a time. Thanks!


	2. Life After the Ministry

Chapter 2

Life After the Ministry

Harry and Hagrid arrived in the drive of the burrow, and Hagrid immediately began running towards the house. "C'mon, Harry!" he yelled behind him. Harry ran to catch up, his supplies following close behind. When he got to the door, Hagrid was already knocking.

"Who's there?" a slightly weary voice said from inside.

"I's me, Molly, with Harry." The door swung open fast.

"Oh, thank goodness, Rubeus. I was worried something might have happened." She ushered them in and sat them at the table, where soup, bread, and tea were already waiting for them. "It may be cold."

"Qui' worryin', Molly. I ain't been gone tha' long," Hagrid said, sipping his tea. Harry's head was spinning. He had so many questions to ask, he didn't know where to begin. Deciding to keep it simple, he asked the most obvious one first.

"Hagrid, why did I just perform magic in my front lawn and not have to worry about what would happen to me? Underage magic is only allowed if I am in mortal danger."

"Oh, dear. He doesn't know, does he?" Molly said, looking worriedly from Hagrid to Harry.

"Harry, have yeh been getting' the Prophet, lately?"

"Can't have. Vernon caged and locked all my windows, leaving me with no contact to the outside. Why?"

"Harry, dear," Molly cut in, "the Ministry is gone. The death eaters stormed it and took over the day after Dumbledore-" she trailed off.

"We had ta get yeh out of yer uncle's place, Harry. Dumbledore's portrait told us tha' his spells to protect yeh wore off when he passed." Harry felt knots forming in his stomach. He could never understand why he, someone who had already dealt with more death than any 16-year-old should have to bear, always became squeamish at the thought of a loved one not being there anymore.

"So, with the Ministry gone, who's fighting off Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Well, it's primarily been the Order, but other groups like us have been popping up all over the world."

"I've missed a lot, haven't I?"

"Yes, Harry. With Dumbledore gone, it seems like nothing is stopping You-know-who and his followers. But you need to be getting to bed, we'll discuss this in the morning." Harry started to say no, but Molly cut him off. "No arguing. Go straight up there. You'll be in Ron's room."

When Harry woke the next morning, there were others waiting in his room to greet him. Ronald Weasly, Harry's best mate from school, and his twin brothers, Fred and George, were sitting in the corner of the room whispering. At the sight of Harry, they immediately stopped talking.

"What's it, Harry?" Ron asked after Harry's long yawn signaled him fully awake.

"How've ya been, mate?" Harry asked, deciding to let them keep their conversation to themselves.

"Pretty well, all things considered. Mum's a mess, and dad's hardly home. After the Ministry went under, he took up a post in the United Coalition."

"The what?"

"Oh, God, Harry. A lot's happened in the past few days. Although most of what Voldemort's--"

"Voldemort? Since when did you start saying his name?" Harry asked, shocked.

"I decided you're finally right. If I'm going to help destroy something, I figure I should be able to talkl about it without being a quivering buffoon," Ron said. "Anyhow, he's mainly affected Great Britain, but wizards all over the world remember the destruction of his last reign and have decided to help. We still have the Order, and a few small groups from some European countries, but the main defensive is made up of nearly 25,000 wizards from around the globe. We're called the United Coalition. I'm a member, so are Fred and George. Dad's a Colonel. I'm Lieutenant Colonel, as are Fred and George."

"Boys!" Mrs. Weasley called from downstairs. "Is Harry awake? Ready to come down for some breakfast?"

"We'll be right there, mum. Harry, we have to get you caught up fast.

When they got downstairs for breakfast, Harry was shocked to see so many people there. Tonks was sitting with Lupin, holding hands, Moody, Kingsley, Bill and Charlie Weasley, and many other Order members were there as well. Harry noticed that nearly half of them were wearing uniform robes, including Ron, Fred, George, and, amazingly, Ginny. Harry sat down across at the only empty seat at the table, next to Ginny. He could only suppose this was not done by accident, and Ginny would not even look over at him. They were in the middle of their conversation when Harry realized they wanted him to join in.

"-What do you say, Harry?" Lupin asked, as everyone looked towards Harry.

"I'm sorry? About what? I wasn't really listening."

"Well," Lupin said, "we got word that Voldemort is planning an attack tomorrow night at Beauxbatons. If you're up for it, we could really use your help."

Harry looked shocked. How could he be so calm about this? "Of course, I'll help. Why wouldn't I? I want to kill Voldemort for everything he's done, and I will take down any of his followers that get in my way."

"Harry," Tonks began, "I know you're angry, but you must not let emotions rule you in this. Remember that not everyone fighting for the Dark Lord is actually on his side. Most of the Death Eaters we come in contact with are merely taken prisoner. Maybe you should just stay here tomorrow."

"No! I want to help!" Harry was shouting, and the entire table looked shocked. "My family, my friends, and my mentor are dead, and I will do whatever I can to repay Voldemort for what he has done. If you do not agree with me, then you just don't understand what I've been through. I'm not going to sit here and listen to anyone tell me what I can and cannot do!" Harry's bottled up rage was being let loose on everyone around him. He looked over and noticed that Ginny was finally looking at him; but not the way he wanted. She had fear in her eyes, as if she feared Harry would lunge out and kill her any moment. A tear started to come to Harry and he stormed out of the house.

Harry was sitting on the grassy knoll that he and his friends had played quidditch on in years past. Time when they didn't have to worry about someone showing up and trying to kill them. When life was a little bit easier and all they thought about over vacation was how much they hated homework and wanted to do magic and that they were going to murder Snape for giving them a 4 scroll essay over break. Now all of that has changed, except that Harry still wanted to murder Snape but for a different reason. Hermione was right at the end of their fourth year; everything was different now. Harry sat there and hoped that days would return to normal. He wondered what he'd do now that he isn't going back to Hogwarts for his seventh year and if he'd ever be able to get over his fear of getting Ginny hurt. He missed being able to hold her in his arms and kiss her lips. His thoughts were cut off by someone coming up the hill behind him.

"Go away, Ron!" Harry said without even turning around. He did not want to be bothered right now.

"It's not Ron, Harry. It's me, Ginny." Harry whipped himself around and watched as Ginny came up and sat beside him. "Remember playing quidditch up here?" she asked. "Ron and I would team up against you and Hermione so that we actually stood a chance. This is where I come to think. Up here, you can see the entire countryside, and it's almost as if there's nothing wrong down there. It's just you and the world with no problems."

"That's absurd, Ginny. Problems will always be there and thinking they aren't doesn't make them go away. It's just a way for people to try and make themselves feel better."

"Well, don't we deserve it sometimes? Harry, life has been so hard; not just for you, but for all of us."

"What do you know about it, Ginny? Yeah, you've been through some tough times, but you still have your parents, you're not being chased relentlessly by an evil wizard, and you've never lost the ones you love."

"Yes, I have, Harry. I loved Dumbledore, I almost lost my dad, but, worst of all, I lost you, the one I loved most of all." She looked at Harry with tears in her eyes. Harry looked away.

"Ginny, I can't. Especially not right now. It's too dangerous for you. When this all blows over-"

"Harry, I am not going to wait. This could be years; it could be decades before this is all over. I want you now. It's just as dangerous being with you as when I'm not. I'm a member of the Coalition now. I'm at risk either way." She went to hold Harry's hand, but he pulled it away.

"I don't want my emotions getting in the way of what I have to do, Ginny."

"Your emotions?! Did you listen to yourself in there, Harry? You sounded crazy. You're letting hate, the worst emotion of all, run your life right now. How do you think Dumbledore would feel about that? Love is the strongest magic, Harry, you of all people should know that."

"I do, Ginny. My mind is racing, and there is nothing more that I would want than to be with you-"

"Then be with me, Harry! For Christ's sake, take me in your arms. I can't sleep since we've been apart. I think about you day and night. Just tell me that you don't feel the same for me anymore, and I'll leave."

"Ginny." Harry looked at her. He knew what he had to do. "Let me take you somewhere. Close your eyes." Ginny slowly closed her eyes as Harry grabbed her and, with a small pop, they were gone.


	3. The Family Line

Chapter 3

The Family Line

"Harry, where are we?" Ginny asked as she and Harry reappeared. They were standing in the middle of a street. Harry looked at the sign on the corner that read Godric's Hollow. He pointed up, and Ginny, reading the sign, gasped. "Why are we here?" Harry grabbed her hands.

"I haven't been here since I was a baby. I wanted my first time back to be shared with the person that I found to be the most special in the world. Ginny, I love you, and I always will. Will you be my girlfriend again?" She jumped in the air and wrapped her arms around Harry.

"Of course, you crazy boy! But why are we here?"

"I want you to meet my parents." They walked a forward and saw a cemetery on the left. Entering it, Harry knew exactly what he was looking for. Immediately in front of them was a crypt with the name Potter engraved at the top of the entrance. He and Ginny walked in, hand in hand. After a few steps they saw the sarcophagi of Lily and James Potter. Harry and Ginny stopped in front of them. "Hi, mum. Hi, dad. I don't know exactly what to say. I had to come see you, and I wanted to introduce you to someone. This is Ginny Weasley, we go to school together. She's my girlfriend. I wish you two were here to help me. I've got a lot on my mind. I'm supposed to fight Voldemort. I'm the only one who can kill him, in fact. I just could use someone to help me through this. With my mentor gone, I have no one to turn to for guidance. I know you can't hear me, and I know it's a dumb idea to even be talking to you, but I had to come see your graves." It was then that Harry saw the table in between their two sarcophagi. Walking to it, he noticed a box with a label on it. It simply read, "Harry Potter" in very nice handwriting. Ginny reached forward to grab it as she was closer, but immediately drew her hand back.

"What's wrong, Gin?"

"I don't know, I couldn't even get near it. There must be a barrier." Harry reached forward and easily took the package. "Of course, Harry; you're the only one who could get through it. I wonder how long it's been here?" There was a loud bang behind them as the entrance of the crypt blew open. Harry looked out to see Snape standing with Bellatrix Lestrange and Draco Malfoy.

"We wondered how long it would take you tog et here, Potter," Snape jeered with his wand pointing at Harry. Harry didn't waste any time yelling. He disapparated and reappeared right behind Draco and shot a stunner at him, Ginny shot on at Bellatrix who flicked her wand at shot it back at her. Ginny and Draco both fell to the ground. "Expelliarmus." Snape's spell hit Harry and sent his wand flying out of his hand. "Sorry, but I wasn't finished talking yet."

"Let me kill him, Severus," Bellatrix said with a look of glee in her eyes.

"No, Bella. The Dark Lord wants him for himself. It was a direct order that I, sadly, intend to follow." Harry thought only about what he had been practicing for the last week and stared at Bellatrix. Sectumsempra, he thought as hard as he could. "Trying to use wandless magic, Potter. That's way beyond you," Snape said, reading Harry's thoughts. Harr ythought hard again and Bellatrix let out a scream of agony as an invisible sword sliced her down her torso. She fell to the ground. "Impressive, Potter, but, honestly, how about trying to use something more original." Snape waved has wand at Bellatrix who immediately healed.

"Crucio," she yelled, and Harry began writhing in agony. He forced her spell off and though _accio wand_. His wand flew to his hands and he yelled "_Leviarum." _He flew into the air and pointed his wand at Bellatrix, all of his anger flowing through him over Sirius' death. "Avada kadavra" he screamed and Bellatrix was hit with a bright green light, falling straight to the ground. Snape had a look of fear in his eyes.

"Harry Potter using dark magic? This is so unlike you." Harry pointed his wand at Snape but was forced back by a silent propel charm cast by Snape. Harry landed on his back and forced himself up. He pointed his wand straight at Snape, and they were glaring at each other with hatred in their eyes. "It seems I may need more help, young Potter. Don't get too cozy." He summoned Draco's body and disapparated. Harry knelt down. What had he done? He just killed someone with the darkest spell known to magic. Was this who he wanted to be? He was no better than Voldemort, killing for revenge and enjoying it. He heard someone behind him and turned around immediately, his wand at the ready.

"Harry? Harry Potter?" a man said, approaching Harry.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"Harry, my name is Darius. Darius Warick. I'm your uncle."

"My what? You can't be."

"Harry, come with me." His eyes glanced over to Bellatrix's body and back to Harry. Harry got up and summoned Ginny's body, putting a following charm on her, ha walked over to Darius.

"How can I trust you?" Harry asked.

"I will give you my wand, Harry. That is all I can offer." Harry took Darius' wand and began following him, the unconscious Ginny following close behind. They walked three houses down and headed up a walkway. "This is my house. I live here with your aunt, Jill. Come inside, I can explain everything." Harry followed him inside, keeping both wands pointed straight at Darius. When they got inside, Darius pointed Harry towards the couch. "Let me go wake Jill."

"Wait! I'm coming with you." Harry laid Ginny down on the couch and followed Darius upstairs. Darius walked into the first bedroom and Harry could hear him waking his wife up. They came out and Harry saw a woman with black hair and brown eyes looking at him. She looked so much like Harry's father, that Harry could not doubt who she was. They walked back downstairs into the living area.

"Who is that?" Jill asked, pointing at Ginny lying on the couch.

"It's my girlfriend, she's been stunned."

"Let me help, I'm a healer." Jill pointed her wand at Ginny who woke up immediately. She reached for her wand and started pointing it everywhere around her.

"What's going on? Who are you? Where have you taken me?" Ginny was yelling question after question.

"Calm down, Gin," Harry said. "I think we both have some things we'd like to hear here."

"Let me start," Jill began. "I am Harry's aunt Jill. James was my brother." She ignored the shocked look from Ginny. "Darius and I have been living her since we left Hogwarts. You parents were just a few houses down."

"How is it that I have never heard of you?" Harry asked.

"James and I didn't get along until after he and Lily were even married. I didn't even get to see my big brother get married. After they were murdered, Darius and I changed our names and went into hiding. Only three people knew we were still alive: my brother, his wife, and Albus Dumbledore. We wanted to take you in after your parents died, Harry, but Albus insisted it would be too dangerous. Instead you had to go live with my insipid sister-in-law and her oaf of a husband. We've waited years for you to show up here."

"I can't believe this. How could Dumbledore not even tell me I had family?"

"We planned it that way," Darius said. "We knew that you'd be back someday and decided that it would be better to tell you ourselves. Did you get the package your parents left you?"

"Yes, I did, but what's in it?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out, hun," Ginny said. Harry opened the package and found three items and a long note. The note was written in the same handwriting as his name on the front of the package.

'Harry, this note is in case we don't make it through these treacherous times. I trust that, if you're reading it, you have met your Aunt and Uncle and have many questions you would like to ask. Unfortunately, there are never answers to life's most difficult of questions. Please take these presents with pride. They were our proud creations, and we pass them onto you. With love, mom and dad.'

Seeing their writing almost brought a tear to Harry's eye as he opened the first present. It was a gold watch with another small note wrapped around it written with noticeably untidy handwriting.

'Harry, this is my watch. It is the only present I have to leave for you, but I hope you can find a great use for it. Keep it a secret, though, as it could get you in a lot of trouble with many people. You will notice many buttons on the sides. Along the right side are buttons to set the watch and the alarm. Along the left, however, are time buttons. The top two will speed up and slow down time and the bottom button can be used to set a date and time and is used as a time-turner. I must stress that you do not use this item in public, for you will be arrested and the watch destroyed. Love, dad.'

Harry put the watch on and was surprised at how well it fit. He opened the next present, a vial from, he assumed, his mother with another note attached.

'Harry, this potion is my only invention ever. In case you have not heard, I was a spot better than good at potions, and I whipped this one up during the war. Unfortunately it has one side effect: the spell wears off after 30 seconds. I call it the shield elixir. I have not found any spell that it cannot block, yet it was never tested on the unforgivable curses. Below you will find the ingredients. Perhaps someone can help you find a way to make the effects last longer. Use it wisely, Harry. Love, mum.'

The final present in the box was a large piece of parchment. As Harry unrolled it, his aunt and uncles smiled. "I had forgotten all about that," Darius said. "It's our family lineage." Sure enough, at the bottom of the parchment, Harry saw "James Potter" and a marriage line to Lily Evans. What shocked Harry the most, was what he saw halfway up the page. 13 generations above James Potter stood a name slightly larger than the rest. Looking at this name, Harry understood so much more about his life. He smiled as he traced all the letters of "Godric Gryffindor." Harry couldn't stop staring at that name until Ginny nudged him in the ribs.

"Look," she said, pointing to the very top of the page. "Harry, can you believe it?" Harry gasped. He couldn't believe it. Harry Potter was in the same bloodline as Godric Gryffindor and Merlin himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading everyone! Please read and review. I want honest thoughts here! Thanks! More to come soon!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
